Tortured Thoughts
by Unamerican
Summary: This is my verision of the Formality episode where kate tortures Derek in a different way to get to him, will it work.


**Ok this takes place in the formality episode. Where Kate the meanie head takes Derek tortures him but this is my verison.**

* * *

><p>Derek was tied up, he had stopped fighting. He was tired and even though he healed faster than a human it didnt mean the ability to heal took away all the little aches and pains that soon became one big ache and pain. He was tired and hated being in this womans presence, it made all the guilt and self hate come back stronger than ever.<p>

The bitch Kate started ranting about smiling more. He didnt care, are you going to talk me to death or are you going to torture me, he complained trying to get a rile out of the woman but was met with a smile. "Oh sweety im not going to torture you, oh no, but i have an old friend who would love to meet your boy toy."

Derek tensed as the thick concret door swung open to show a familiar boy that he had fallen for. Derek roared like a caged wild animal. He pulled against his restrainst and they started to rub his wrists raw. "Dont touch him or i'll rip you apart," he threatened. "Oh, honey you cant touch me and dont worry i wont touch him but my friend has taken a liking to your boy," she mused.

The bald creep moved closer to Stiles. Stiles moved toward Derek pulling at the thick cuffs with no effect. Tears welled in his big brown eyes and he bit his trembling bottom lip. Stiles smiled a goofy smile and kissed Derek softly and hugging him tight. The restrained man growled at the man as he got closer. Derek could feel and smell the fear on Stiles as he held on to Derek for comfort.

Stiles was grabbed and the fair skinned boy fought hard kicking and punching but he was no match against the other. Stiles was pinned and the disgusting man kissed Stiles forcefully. "See that Derek you cant do anything to help," she whispered in his ear. Stiles clothes were ripped off his body, it showed pure skin that in minutes would be tainted by a nasty man. He fought hard lunging pulling he snapped his fangs trying to do anything for his mate. "Derek help," Stiles cried. He knew this wasnt helping that Derek was trying but he was so scared and just wanted his lover.

"Stop," Derek demanded. "Please," he begged he needed to calm himself so he could think of something he needed to pull the wolf back before it took over. He didnt know what to do. He was watching his mate get assulted and beaten. Ever punch brought a cry from Stiles lips and that brought pain to Derek for he couldnt protect the only one he cared for.

He howled, he howled loud and it sounded so sad and pleading for someone to help the man he loved. It screamed for someone to come help his lover, his mate, his boyfriend, his fun loving annoying Stiles. He howled again and again.

The last person Derek expected to save Stiles. Kate. The bitch of the west. "Stop," she ordered. The man holted breathing heavily. "So Der, will you tell me what i need to know," she asked sweetly getting closer. Derek closed his eyes and nodded "only if you promise to let him go," he agreed. "Fine," she said. "who is the alpha and who is the other beta," she demanded.

"I dont know who the alpha is or the beta" he answered lieing easily. "I've been looking but i havent able to pinpoint them," the moment the words were out a blast happened and Allison came in with Scott. Who went feral and attacked the sleaze bag. His throat was ripped open and ripped him apart. Blood splattered everywhere. Allison started to free Derek and once she gotten the cuffs off he chased Kate. She had dissappeared only seconds ago but once he was out he stopped realizing at that moment Stiles needed him.

He went back and wrapped his arms around a bare skinned Stiles. Bruises already appearing on his fair skin, he shivered, and tensed at the feel of someone near him. "Shhh, baby its me, im hear now." Stiles cried into Derek's chest as the older man yeld him close.

Derek kissed Stiles slow and passionate and slowly caressed the body. The smaller man whimpered and squirmed in pleasure from the kiss and small touches. Derek's hands slowl but with out a hitch went lower and lower. "No, Stiles whispered his eyes getting watery, "Im dirty. Derek kissed and licked the pale skin. "You are mine, this is mine to touch only, he whispered, "i'll lick your skin clean and you wont fell dirty." Derek did just that licked the body until Stiles was begging for more his skin tingled more with every passing second. Stiles moaned in pleasure and came, as Derek held his manhood in his rough hand. His body relaxed and he fell into a peaceful slumber as Derek watched over him. "I'm here and i wont let anything happen no one will ever touch you again," Derek vowed.

* * *

><p><em>ok so what you think its a work in progress but i tried to get my vision out. <strong>Please Review<strong>_


End file.
